


Lost in Translation

by ncisduckie



Series: Duckie's TCOL Fics [2]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncisduckie/pseuds/ncisduckie
Summary: Following the group presentations, Oliver Davis decides to interrupt Martin's class for his own amusement. Martin turns the situation on its head and "formally introduces" Mai and Yasuhara to the young doctor. Classmates... try to eavesdrop and get the wrong impression of how the three know each other.
Relationships: Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai, Oliver Davis/Yasuhara Osamu
Series: Duckie's TCOL Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671187
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shellsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Cases of London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397423) by [Shellsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan). 



> Yes, I'm still writing fic for Shell's fic. It's amusing and she gave me permission to share this one, too.]
> 
> This makes more sense if you read "Group Project" first, but it isn't necessary. However, you do need to read "The Cases of London" for this to make sense, imo.
> 
> I’ll use Shell's language mechanics for simplicity. General: English. Italics: Japanese.

“And that is why we can say, without a doubt, that the Queen Mary in Long Beach California is haunted.” The group concluded their presentation to polite clapping from the class as they switched their PowerPoint to a slide simply labeled "Questions?" 

Their leader looked through the splattering of half-raised hands and pointed to the corner of the room m. “You, in the back?”

“What qualifications do you have to make such a definitive claim about a place you've never been to?” The voice called. 

Mai stifled a flinch, her hands tightening around the side of the desk. Yasu smothered a laugh with a cough. Neither of them had to look to see who ‘you, in the back’ happened to be. They knew, without a doubt, that Naru was sitting back there, all smug with the group's mistake. The group had been the only one out of the bunch that used such definitive terms... And now they would pay for their mistake.

“Well, with... with the research that... that Dr. Davis provided,” one person said finally, their voice shaking. The confidence from the presentation had faded. "We were able to make the decision--"

“I was under the impression that the research distributed between the groups was rather basic," the voice countered. "More historical and secondary than any actual acquired data."

“Uh, well, yeah, but...”

“Without collecting your own evidence or even researching evidence from a trusted investigator--how could you make the mistake of presenting such a definitive claim?"

The class shifted at the accusation. Mai heard the whispers of people trying to figure out who was talking. Apparently, those in the front couldn't see his face. And those in the back knew better than to reveal his identity. Mai just hoped that Naru would stop before he made one of the presenters pee their pants.

"You seem to be quite knowledgeable on the subject," Martin said finally, breaking his class's uncomfortable silence. “Would you like to teach the class, sir?”

Naru didn't hesitate before standing. “Sure.”

A few gasps jumped through the classroom and Mai actually gave in, turning to the back of the class in time to watch Naru step out from his hiding spot. He wore the same dark clothes he always did, and he smiled that same stupid smile he used when she first met him. He didn’t look at her or Yasu as he approached her desk.

‘Oliver Davis’ was whispered across desks and if there was, for some reason, someone who didn’t know the man crossing the classroom, they did now. Oliver Davis. In their classroom? It wasn’t possible.

Martin shook his head, rolling his eyes. The joke had gone a little too far. “Oliver, I was joking. I still have a class to teach.”

“Oh, I’m well aware of that fact.” Naru raised his brows. “But your class ended five minutes ago. And I have something I’d like to discuss with you.” 

Everyone jumped at the realization. The novelty of Oliver Davis in their classroom faded as people packed their stuff. And the group presenting bolted from the spotlight--they were out of the classroom (and out of the scrutiny of Naru) in a minute flat. Unlike most other days, the rest of the class moved at a glacial pace as they continued to watch Oliver as he met Martin at the front of the classroom.

Naru barely had the chance to get a few words of welcome out before Martin interrupted, motioning out into the room. “Miss Taniyama, Mr. Yasuhara, can you please come to the front for a moment?”

Mai rested her forehead against her desk. “You’re joking,” she groaned. 

Yasu just laughed.

She lagged behind Yasu as they trouped up to the front. She didn’t need psychic powers to know that people were staring. But she did have psychic powers. And she knew that people were jealous, even though she couldn’t fathom why. Annoyed Naru was the worst Naru--and she hadn’t even been the one to annoy him this time. 

“Was there something you needed, Dr. Davis?” she asked, making sure she only looked at Martin when she spoke.

“The young doctor heard there were students from Japan and wanted to meet you two,” Martin said loud enough for the lingering class to still hear.

Naru stiffened. “That’s not at all what I said.”

“Well, Noll, this is Omasu Yasuhara and Mai Taniyama: the newest addition to our department,” Martin said. Sure, it might have been a little uncomfortable for his (unofficial) favorite students, but a few casualties were worth it for the opportunity to see Noll so uncomfortable with the sudden script change. “And this is Dr. Oliver Davis. You know, he spent a year in Japan a while ago.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you, younger Dr. Davis,” Yasu said cheekily.

“Nice to meet you,” Mai echoed softly.

Naru’s eyes flicked to the room behind Mai and Yasu, where more than a fair share of students lingered, waiting to listen in to whatever he had to say to the new students. It wasn’t fair for Martin to single them out like this--when he was never introduced to the other students in this class. He didn’t even visit them when the class started. Oliver didn’t care about new people, much less new students, and everybody knew that. “ _ It’s a pleasure to meet you _ ,” he said, bowing. 

More than a few students audibly cursed when they realized that they wouldn’t be able to eavesdrop on a foreign language. They knew Oliver Davis was Japanese but they never knew he spoke it.

“ _ I hate it when you are fake polite _ ,” Mai said just as politely. “ _ I know you know how to be real polite,  _ Davis-san _.” _

Naru pursed his lips, smothering a smile. But he didn’t say anything. 

“ _ Were you watching us the whole class?” _

The corner of his lips quirked. Mai sighed. “ _ Don’t you have better things to do with your time, oh great one? _ ”

“ _ What did you think of our presentation? _ ” Yasu asked at the same time. 

“ _ I’m glad you don’t work for me anymore. _ ” Naru smirked, addressing Yasu instead of Mai. “ _ I’d forgotten how easy it is for you to charmingly lie your way through things _ .”

He grinned. “ _ You hear that, Mai? The boss said he missed me!” _

“ _ I’m pretty sure that’s not at all what he said,”  _ Mai said. She rolled her eyes. “ _ How did you know he was lying _ ?” 

“ _ You were lying too,  _ Taniyama-san _.”  _ Naru raised his brows. “ _ Now I’m very interested to learn when my assistant was taught to lie. _ ” His eyes flicked to Yasuhara. “ _ Presumably from the best friend?” _

Mai stuck her tongue out, unable to help herself. But a chair clattering to the ground shook her from her faux tantrum. She turned and barely caught sight of someone escaping from the classroom. She didn't recognize him and definitely didn't see enough of him to ask Yasu later. She shook the distraction away and turned back to the guys, who rapidly exchanged one-liners about memories from JSPR. She cut in when Yasu started waxing some nonsense about Naru's tea habits: " _ I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time, Davis-sensei,"  _ she said, taking delight when Naru's face twisted slightly in disgust at the title. " _ We should let you get going. I'm sure you have much better things to do with your time than small talk with people you see all the time." _

_ "Speak for yourself and your study dates, Mai. And whatever else it is you two do in his office,"  _ Yasu singsonged. " _ I feel like I haven't seen the big boss in ages."  _

Mai's cheeks burned at the accusation but she refused to dignify Yasu with an answer. Instead, she turned on her heels and bounced out of the classroom, only to have her arm yanked as she was immediately pulled aside.

She turned, expecting Yasu despite the fact she could hear him give Naru a teasing goodbye behind her. Instead, she found Zoe whose face was as red as Mai's felt. "Uh, hello?"

"We need to talk."

The door swung back open to reveal Yasu. Mai shot him a pleading look but he blinked innocently and darted away before she could bring him into Zoe's death grip. Traitor, Mai thought, not for the first time. "What's up, Zoe?" 

“You stuck your tongue out at one of the biggest minds in parapsychology! You don’t just do that, Mai!” 

She flinched at the accusation, even though it was the truth. She didn't realize Martin wasn't her only audience outside Naru and Yasu. “You were watching?”

“Yes--no, I mean... kind of? I was waiting for Raymon who was waiting for Matt who was...”

“Waiting for the professor?”

Zoe cringed. “Uh, not really." She shook her head."Not  _ our _ professor at least."

"Dr.  _ Oliver  _ Davis," Mai said, even though she already knew the answer. Of course.

“Matt has been learning Japanese in his free time since upper levels and since you three were...”

_ Speaking in Japanese _ , Mai’s brain supplemented uselessly. She could connect te he dots; she wasn't stupid. He must have been the one who tripped over the desks when Naru grilled her about lying. “What a helpful skill,” she said blandly.

“I do have one question for you, though.”

Mai nodded, not trusting herself to speak. This is where it all came undone. It's not that they were hiding their past experience with Naru (and by extension, SPR), necessarily. But she and Yasu agreed that it would probably serve their better interest of making friends with their classmates if they... Conveniently left out that they worked as ghost hunters before transferring here. Specifically, that they worked as ghost hunters under the prestigious Oliver Davis. Sorry,  _ Dr. Oliver Davis _ . Now their secret was out and the few friends they had made so far would either start asking for favors... Or shun them for lying in the first place. Mai didn't know which was worse.

“Did Osamu and Dr. Davis know each other in Japan?”

She swallowed hard and tugged at her shirt collar. Here it goes. “Well--”

"Actually, two questions." Zoe interrupted before she had the chance to answer. “Did they used to date?”

“WHAT?” Mai's exclamation echoed down the long hall and many stragglers turned to look at the blushing brunette. She flinched at the attention and turned her attention back to Zoe, dropping her voice to a low whisper. "I mean, what _?"  _

Her face lit up. She didn't expect to catch Mai so off guard. A reaction that big could only mean... “Matt heard while you three were talking about how Dr. Davis missed Omasu and that you must be Omasu's best friend. He missed the rest--you were talking too fast. But those parts stuck out to him."

Talking too fast. Mai held back a snort at the accusation. Naru had been smart to switch languages during the introduction but nobody could have anticipated something like this. What was the point of learning Japanese in England, anyway? 

She took a deep breath. “As far as I know, Yasu has not dated Dr. Davis.”

Zoe clapped her hands. “Secret relationship! Kept even from you!” She sighed happily. “It must be super important if Yasu neglected to tell you.” She gasped. “Which means that this is the first time you’ve met your best friend’s flame!"

“I--” Mai couldn't even find the words to reply this time. She floundered there with her mouth open until Zoe filled the silence. 

“How was he? Dr. Davis?” Zoe snapped her fingers, an idea clicking. “People are gonna be  _ so _ bummed to learn that Davis is gay.”

Mai swallowed hard. “You know, I don’t think...”

“You don’t think he was too nice, huh? The rumors say he’s kind of mean. Made some of the participants in the student test-case cry in the first hour.” Zoe clapped her hands to emphasize her last claim as she repeated it: "The first hour!"

“Dr. Davis wasn’t mean.” Mai managed a tight-lipped smile. “He was...” Not polite. Not, technically, at least. “Cordial?”

Zoe sighed. Of course, he was cordial when meeting his ex's best friend. Who wouldn't be? “He was nice to you because of Osamu. So many of us would kill to have an in at SPR like that. You have to use this power for good.”

And that's what Mai was trying to avoid in the first place. She blinked innocently. “For... good?” 

“Yeah, you use Osamu’s past with Dr. Davis to get into the student lab. And then use that influence to get the rest of us in with you!” 

Somehow... That didn't seem like how it worked. Ws that how people thought connections worked? “Zoe, I think there’s been a misunderstanding.”

“A misunderstanding? No, Matt’s Japanese is great. I’ve heard it.” She dropped her voice to a low whisper. “He can watch anime in Japanese  _ without subtitles _ .

That didn't mean... Mai furrowed her brows. How did she get into situations like this without even trying? “But--”

"Oh, Miss Taniyama." A man of perfect timing, Naru stepped out of the classroom just then, squandering Mai's chance to counter Zoe's claims. He arched a brow, looking between her and the girl he didn't recognize. He hadn't realized she'd made new friends yet, given how much of her time has been consumed by SPR. "You're still here," he said. 

Mai flinched. "Yes, but we were just leaving, right, Zoe?" 

But when she turned to her classmate, she was shoeing her away. 'He remembered your name,' she mouthed. A good sign. Zoe heard rumors that Dr. Davis never bothered to remember people's names unless he deemed them important. "Remember what we talked about," she tried to say nonchalantly. 

Mai groaned. "Zoe." 

“I get it, Mai. I do.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Your secret’s safe with me.” 

Mai sighed. Really? In front of Naru? There was no way she could explain her way out of this one now. "Zoe..."

Zoe laughed. “Right.  _ Osamu’s  _ secret. It’s safe with me. I won’t tell a soul.” 

She skipped away, humming under her breath. Mai just let her go, feeling the dread rise up her throat. It was only a matter of time before--

"Do I want to know Yasu's secret?" 

"You want to know what's worse than someone who speaks bad English?" He didn't answer and simply looked at her expectantly. Mai sighed and pointed down the hall. "Someone who speaks bad Japanese."

Naru nodded stiffly. "What did she say?" 

"Oh, not Zoe. Zoe's friend Raymond's friend Matt."

"A game of telephone." He sighed. "Wonderful." 

"What does a phone have to do with--nevermind. Not important." She took a deep breath. "However Zoe's friend Raymond's friend Matt--he, uh, kind of mistranslated and misconstrued something that happened when we were in the classroom." 

"Spit it out, Mai. I don't have all day." 

She rolled her eyes, not reminding him that he just wasted an hour of his life listening to intro parapsychology students give presentations on famous Hauntings. "Matt has given people the impression that you and Yasu used to date when you were in Japan."

Naru couldn't help it; he was still young, after all. He laughed, breaking into a smile that almost felt foreign on his face. He laughed like... He laughed like it was Gene telling a joke when they were younger. People thought he never laughed or showed emotion... He did. Just in private. 

Mai's cheeks puffed out. "THIS? Mr. Stoic the entire time I know you and this is what you decide to laugh at?" 

Naru schooled his expression. Who knew Mai would be so offended about a rumor on his behalf? "You have to admit, the idea is preposterous. You have to laugh at something like that."

"Oh, well, if that's the case...." The coils in her head turned. If this was so inconsequential that Naru could laugh, then maybe... She could... 

"That's you're scheming face." His humor dropped and his blank mask re-emerged. "What are you planning?"

Mai stuck her tongue out at him again. Two times in less than an hour. New record for her, probably. "If that's the way it's going to be...." 

"Mai...." 

"I'm sorry, Dr. Davis. I'm afraid I have some rumors to spread!" She turned on her heel and disappeared down the hall before Naru could process what she'd said. 

She knew he couldn't run after her without making a scene. He hated making scenes. Instead, Naru stared down the empty hallway trying to figure out if his old assistant had always been this mischievous or if it was something she picked up from Yasu during their time apart. And he found himself, in the very back corner of his mind, hating that he'd missed out on so much in only a year and a half.

He spent so long thinking about Mai that he'd forgotten all about her scheming. By the time Martin left the classroom himself, Naru was long gone down a rabbit hole of speculation about Mai's powers. He didn't think about the rumor Mai heard at all, not even when Martin asked him why he switched into Japanese. 

Of course, he'd come to regret forgetting in the near future.


End file.
